Monique Baharavia
Full name-- Monique Baharavia Race-- Siren Age-- 28 Eyes-- Grey Hair-- Blonde Height-- 5' 8" (Not counting wings) Weight-- 98 Lbs. Innate Element-- Wind Preferred weapon(s)-- Sonic Blaster, SMG Capricious, free-wheeling, and completely self-indulgent, Monique is Luvenia Luraleia's best friend and long-time associate. A former member of Destiny's Call, she served extensively with Lulu for most of her life, operating in DC's Scourge corps - a specialist unit that comprises naturally-capable flyers for infantry-level close support. Unlike Lulu, Monique was never partiularly highly-ranked; she was often bumped down for being insubordinate, and was flagged repeatedly for being "too friendly" with captured humans. She likely would have been disciplined or even removed from active duty were it not for her race making her a very valuable commodity for Tal's forces. She nonetheless remained with Destiny's Call for the better part of a year following Lulu's departure, informed repeatedly by her commanders that Lulu was KIA in her defection attempt. Saddened by this news, Monique redoubled her focus on her work, becoming (almost) worthy of praise during her upcoming tours of duty. She later wound up captured on assignment by Natural Selection. Her execution was stopped when Chameleon and Lulu, with help from Bunnie, broke into the base and saved her life. Overjoyed with the fact that Lulu was still alive, she moved in with Lulu (and several other DC defectors), where she assists Luvenia in managing a Miranda Inn franchise and a maid service, though her rampant promiscuity and tendency to slack off both remain undiminished. Monique has adapted to civilian life better than perhaps every other former member of DC that currently lives in Miranda. It can be argued by some that she was never a particularly solid soldier in the first place, but the truth of the matter is that Monique just adapts better to changes in circumstance better than most. In spite of her notoriously lax nature, Monique is a vital point of support for many close to her - she is very protective and supportive of Lulu and Qwynvire, and helpful to any who manage to earn her respect (Cima has managed this despite the two having a rather rough start). On the other side of things, she maintains the typical Siren practice of amusing herself at others' expense (often using her abilities), and has a noted tendency to comport herself in as little clothing as possible when not actually working. She occasionally works part-time for Cylintheria and Ustyajin, especially the former, who is attempting to help find a way to improve Siren egg viability with Monique's assistance. Monique has a gentle nature compared to most Sirens, and she is generally quite affectionate. She gets along quite well with Marcel, Mitzi, Cid, Tina, and Drew, and gets along particularly well (surprising absolutely no one) with Violet. She is tolerated by Qwynvire and Bunnie, who both seem rather perplexed by Monique's cavalier attitude. She is slightly less-tolerated by Cima due to an unfortunate incident in the past, and is strongly disliked by Chameleon, who has gave her the nickname "Chicken" - a nickname that Violet would later take and make infamously worse by mutating it into "Chicken Delicious." Monique has a bizarre (if pleasant) relationship with Kamil, and finds Crystalliana absolutely adorable. Voryn is rather fond of her (he finds her openness refreshing), and Kid finds her fascinating (due to the feathered crest on her head). Red married her last year, and the two have two children, Rouge and Koren, both Sirens. Early Life Monique was all-but-born into Destiny's Call, and both her and her older sister were turned over to DC when both were very young. Basically left alone by their mother, Monique grew up as part of a de-facto upper-class within DC; her kind were valued for their talents, rather than shunned, but without any real family (her sister was transferred elsewhere), Monique grew up, as so many Sirens do, alone, and without any real parental guidance. It was in these early days that she befriended Luvenia Luraleia, a relationship that would span well into adulthood and would persist to this very day. Monique's only real friend for an extended time, Lulu was Monique's gateway towards interacting with others and helped her socialize - something Monique had difficulty doing otherwise. The two were virtually inseperable. She also had a lasting friendship with Charity Viaserra. When Monique was older, she began training for field operations and began receiving, like Lulu, combat training and lessons on how to use her magical skills. She was quickly flagged as a candidate for DC's Scourge Corps, a unique unit that consists of naturally-capable flyers. Making her role all the more important, Monique's natural abilities began to manifest, and she was quickly cleared for being equipped with sonic weaponry, due to her natural sound-related magical abilities. In spite of this, Monique was repeatedly denied promotion due to several practices she developed over time - she was routinely cracked down on for being too friendly with captured human prisoners, and for generally being too-affectionate towards the enemy. Before Lulu helped reined her in for this practice, she was well-known for using her abilities to help romantic relationships (or so she felt) - which was problematic as Monique took great delight in causing pairings which others would find jarring, disturbing, or bizarre. Scourge Corps Training for Monique went through quickly and efficiently; in spite of her repeated flaggings for insubordination and dereliction of duty, she proved extremely effective in both combat situations and in a support role, and frequently wound up serving alongside her long-time friend, Lulu - and her younger sister, Viala - as a spotter and support unit. Monique routinely had it out with her older sisters, all of whom were fellow Scourge Corps members; they did not see eye to eye on a lot of things, including their viewpoints on humans and general philosophy. The various Baharavia siblings never came to blows over it, but there was some serious bad blood and inevitably, Monique transferred away to a different post (and away from her friends) rather than deal with it. Lulu would transfer, with Viala, to Monique's post a few months later, and though the two were often apart (due to dramatically differing shifts and assignments), Lulu kept in close contact with her long-time friend, and the two frequently made time for one another. When Lulu was eventually promoted and made a member of Sjathrek's squad, however, the two wound up having to go their separate ways for a lengthy period of time; Lulu's operations took her further and further from DC's facilities, and Monique was usually assigned to defensive operations. Monique's membership with the Scourge corps routinely saw her unit thrown against Natural Selection; Monique had no compunction against using her abilities against NS, and her squad went on to secure victory after victory for DC, and Monique, along with the bulk of her squad, were eventually marked as High-Value Targets (or HVTs) by Natural Selection. It quickly became apparent that Monique was much better as an interrogator than as an actual fighter, due to her abilities, but she remained in her current unit by necessity; DC had precious few in the area that could make use of sonic weaponry. Monique finally secured a promotion after a year or so in DC, owing to her helping to completely destabilize an entire Natural Selection outpost through use of her singing, enabling DC's forces to cut them down piecemeal. Traitors' Parting Disaster struck when Monique was assigned to perform subversion and disruption duty against Natural Selection's Montelea base following the Paramisian Invasion. Her unit was forced down by enemy anti-air fire, and Monique and the bulk of her squad were captured, along with several advance teams DC had sent in - and several Mirandian soldiers that had been captured. NS was absolutely brutal towards their captives, quite literally torturing the overpowering majority of their captives to death. Monique herself was brutalized several times by their torturers, before a team led by Chameleon and Lulu infiltrated the premesises and rescued Monique, as well as the other DC and Mirandian troops. After helping them escape from the area, Lulu set up a business, successfully, with Monique; the two began a Miranda Inn franchise, which has a secondary butler and maid service. The bulk of the franchise's staff is comprised of DC and NS defectors who are trying to leave their previous lives behind, and though Lulu and Monique have had only limited success thus far, every success serves to give Lulu hope. Romantic Feelings Monique, being a Siren, is not the sort to settle down, but from the moment Red met her, he was fascinated by her. Monique was among the few that didn't outright run away from him when he was younger, and, indeed, was the first girl Red spent any personal time with. This wound cementing a permanent bond between the two; though Monique is generally free-wheeling, Red convinced her to settle down to a degree, and he eventually married her. She wound up having 2 children with him, Rogue and Koren, and currently serves Red in Wardog Squad as an officer, where she teases him constantly and undermines his authority in the way only the flirty Siren can.